


火柴与戒指

by Caesitas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesitas/pseuds/Caesitas
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), 英米
Kudos: 4





	火柴与戒指

记不清那是我们的第几次吵架——自从他的外表年龄超过十二岁以后，我们几乎每次见面都会吵架，为了税、驻军或其他。那时我们仍然住在我在新大陆那幢殖民风格的木房子里，虽然里面大多数时候只有他一个人，而我总有太多的殖民地需要监管，不可能在某处停留过久。他向我挑衅，我对着他身后的墙壁扔了一个杯子。杯子堪堪从他耳畔掠过，飞溅的碎片把墙上的花环刮落下来，枯萎的树叶子散了一地。他蹲下，定定地看了那堆树叶一会儿，然后伸手从里面扒拉出一块碎片，起身走近我，在离我不到半米的地方，自肩线开始割裂他的衬衫袖子。

他动作仓促，用力不加克制，布料下健康的乳白色皮肤很快也被刺伤，渗出殷红的鲜血。见我不为所动，他用刻意放缓的动作把扣子一粒粒解开，又继续向下，割断了那条我几年前送给他、曾亲手为他扣上的腰带，接着是裤子和小腿袜。最后他把那些凌乱不堪的碎布甩掉，露出一个近乎纯真无邪的恶毒微笑，一丝不挂地站在我面前，只有一双皮靴依然好端端地穿在脚上。

“柯克兰，看着我。”他语调放肆，眼角却恰到好处地呈现出某种惹人怜惜的羞怯。

“你是从哪里学的这些？”我用严厉的口吻问他，拽着他的手腕倒在沙发上，用指甲把他胸前青涩的两点掐得也开始渗血。他的睫毛因痛苦而扇动着，让我感到一阵奇异的快乐，还有烦躁。

“现在滚出我的视线。”我站起身，居高临下地命令他。但他第无数次违抗了我的命令，拽住我的领巾，骨节用力到泛青，在我脖子上慢慢收紧。

“你是爱我的，英国。”他偏偏头，用青春期男孩稚气未脱的声音说。

“你太自以为是了，小鬼。”我冷笑起来，不置可否地掰开他的手，低头整理了一下被他弄乱的领子和袖口。然后我凝神想了想，捡起地上断裂的腰带，捆住他的手腕，又把他抱到卧室，用那堆割坏的衣服把他绑在床架上。

“别指望我会给你你想要的。”我给他脱下鞋子，像个真正的绅士一样抽身离开，带上门，又在外面上了锁。“在这里好好反省，回忆一下正确的事理。”我隔着门说。里面传来低低的咒骂声，都是一些我从未教给他的失礼词汇。

他想挣脱那些布条的话应该不是难事，但他没有。我难得清净地独自工作了五天，没给他提供任何食物和水。五天后我再度打开那扇门，看到他正以一种别扭的动作侧卧着昏睡，姿态无助，神情茫然，原本色泽美好的肌肤已经干涩得敛去了光泽。

他失去知觉的样子看起来毫无力量感，仍旧是个不谙人事、娇嫩纯洁的孩子。那些伤口已经不再流血，干瘪的疮痂层层叠叠，但应该都不严重，想来不会留疤或化脓。

我忽然觉得不满足。

于是我划了根火柴，将那朵小小的火焰贴到他赤裸的臀部上。说来也许没人相信，这竟是我第一次近距离观察一个未成年人的臀部——如此纤巧、圆润、脆弱、可爱，同时却也暗示着某种致命的危险。我小心地不让自己的手直接接触到它。

他几乎立刻就醒了，难以置信地瞪着我。我以为他要踢打挣扎，然而他似乎已经吓坏了，或者是饿得脱力，就那样一动不动。时间在那一刻定格了，他像具尸体一样顺从，我只感到火焰下纤毫毕现的肌理仿佛肉眼可见地收紧了些。

我又将戒指外侧镶嵌的祖母绿宝石（是数年前在一桩海盗交易中买下的，许多人说像我的眼睛，我就一直未脱下来）贴上烫伤的部位，轻轻向里挤压，试图做一个烙印，依然小心地不让手指碰到他漂亮得近乎透明的、伤痕累累的皮肤。

他蓦地咬紧嘴唇，面颊泛起发烧似的病态红晕。

“我们体质成谜，这个疤也许会消失，也许不会。无论如何，你自己无法看到它，久而久之就会忘了它。”我直起腰，走到床头，摸了摸他的前额，尽力温柔地对他说，“但我希望，如果有那一天，令你失去童贞的人可以看到。”

他眼底浮出一层激烈又宁静的恐惧，把脸埋在我掌心里哭了起来。泪水透过指缝淌到那颗宝石上，凝结成滴后落下，慢慢消失在地毯中。等他哭完，我从柜子里找出一套新衣服，一点一点地给他穿上。

从此我们戴着假面相处多年，默契地从未提及此事。

又不知过了多少年，他才再度在我面前毫无防备地睡着。

当时我们刚结束一个会议，我开车送他回住处。他似乎很累，难得没有像平时那么聒噪，在后座倚着车窗闭上眼，很快就发出平稳的呼吸声。到了目的地，我认真地思考了一秒要不要把他抱下来，又觉得以我现在的体力肯定抱不动他。就在我拉开后车门犹豫不决时，他醒了，睁开泛红的眼，目光迷离地看着我。

我帮他整理了下凌乱的西装，抚平褶皱，手指隔着布料鬼使神差地找到记忆中的那个地方。

“还在吗？”我问他。

“你不敢自己确认？”他语气不善地反问，然后歪头摘下眼镜，攥住我的领带，报复似的吻了我。

“很甜。”我对他说。

他拉开一点距离，掏出打火机点了支烟，吸了两口，又塞给我，我从善如流地咬住，但果然还是不习惯，没多久就咳起来，令他发出嘲讽的轻笑。

“你有时蹩脚得让人着迷。”他拿回烟，恶作剧般地用挂满火星的烟尾在我唇间划过。

“美国，如今人们已经不再用火柴了。”我莫名地感慨道。

那个我从未真正触碰过的地方在我的指腹下颤抖起来。我凝视着手上贴紧他西裤的祖母绿戒指，还在原来的位置，宝石依旧棱角分明，上面曾遗留的眼泪和皮肉组织都被擦净，仿佛什么事都一成未变。但我忽然明白自己必须改变些什么——是的，是我与那合该属于我的禁忌之地都渴望已久的——将它刻印在他的更深处，嵌入他潮湿黑暗的肠道里，直到这光华璀璨的东西沾满代表了所有这些年的痛苦的血和污秽，再戴在他手上。

fin


End file.
